Power Play
by crowdedinmysky
Summary: Jayne loses a bet with River. His punishment is that he has to do whatever she says for one hour (or maybe more). What will happen when Jayne admits to liking it? Femdom, degradation, BDSM.


When Jayne regained consciousness, he was so dizzy that he might as well still be passed out. He could barely tell where he was, and his head throbbed.

Slowly, Jayne's vision blurred, then cleared again. He gathered that he was in his own room. Although, for some reason, it was bent on spinning in circles and disorienting him even more than he already was. He'd have to get Kaylee to fix that.

Then Jayne heard a strange noise from directly behind his head. "Wake up, sleepyhead," it said, in a singsong girlish voice. A soft, mocking giggle came from the same direction. "I didn't realize you were such a lightweight. Otherwise, I would have gone easy on you."

The dizziness faded into lightheadedness as Jayne tried to turn around and apprehend whatever giggly third-person-talking kid was disrespecting his stamina. However, something was binding his arms and torso to the end of his bed, and his legs to each other, so that he could only face forward. Jayne looked down to see what was holding him to the bed, and discovered that it was thick black wire, tightly wrapped and knotted.

He also realized that the lightheadedness wasn't coming from whatever had knocked him out. It was coming from his blood flow being redirected from his brain to somewhere lower. His hard cock was outlined against his pants, aching and throbbing. He began to struggle against the wire, shouting, "What the fuck is going on? Get me out of this gorram wire!"

River shimmied up to the end of the bed and poked her head over the edge, so that it was level with Jayne's (and upside-down). "You don't remember", she said. Her face fell.

Yer gorram right I don't remember! What the hell are ya doin' ta me, ya crazy moonbrain bitch!" Jayne thrashed against the bed, simultaneously trying to cover up his crotch and escape his bondage. He was embarrassed at being in such a helpless position: tied up and erect, so that the girl could do anything she wanted with him and he couldn't resist. He was absolutely powerless, and it gave him a strange feeling to which he didn't want to admit. Jayne cursed at River and struggled against the wire, desperate to hide both his powerlessness and his erection.

"You lost a bet. Fair and square. I challenged you to a fight, and you lost. It was too easy. Now, I get to do whatever I want to you, you obey my orders, no limits, for one full hour. Starting in exactly 1 minute 32 seconds 4 milliseconds, as of the beginning of this sentence." River grinned, and hopped off the side of the bed. She walked around to face Jayne, then sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees. "This is going to be fun."

Jayne's eyes widened as he remembered their bet, and the consequent fight. He thought he could take her, easy, the little wisp of a girl. Not more than 90 pounds soaking wet, and she had asked to go up against old Jayne. She laid the terms and conditions of the bet, and he was only too happy to oblige.

Jayne had loved things like this from a young age: truth or dare, bets, challenges. They were experiments in power play, and Jayne loved him some power. He enjoyed making the other kids do whatever he said, or face the consequences of being shamed and disgraced in front of their peers. It made him feel like he was in control of everything, the king of the 'verse.

Now the tables were turned. He was humiliated in every way possible: he had lost a fight to a little girl who knocked him out cold, he was tied up and helpless on the floor, and now he was completely at the mercy of said little girl. And the worst part was, he was getting off on it. He felt it during the fight, the perverse pleasure of River utterly dominating him, making him look like a weakling. It aroused him, and trying to hide it was one of the reasons he lost the fight. Jayne knew that River could see the full length of his hard cock, and she knew why it was that way. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Besides, the girl could read gorram minds.

"No no nonono," Jayne said, shaking his head furiously. "LEMME OUTTA HERE," he shouted. Part of him hoped that someone would come to his rescue, and another small, hidden part was delighted that the rooms were soundproofed, and completely impenetrable when locked./

"No one can hear you." River looked at him, her face unreadable. "Time starts..." River cocked her head to one side, waiting. "Now. What's this?" she asked, pointing to Jayne's crotch. He shrunk against the bedpost. She drew closer, inspecting the bulge in his pants with a pseudo-innocent curiosity.

"Ain't nothin'." Her hand was inches away from his cock, on the side of his thigh, moving slowly toward his zipper. "Ya get away from there, girly, or I swear I'll make ya pay." River stopped her hand's movement and looked up at Jayne, mocking him with her smile.

You're going to make me pay? How? You're completely incapacitated. Besides, you have a bet to honor. You have to obey me, fully and completely. No matter how much you hate it." River smirked. "You promised. Do you break your promises, Jayne?" Her hand still lingered at his thigh, its heat radiating through his pants and making his cock ache.

ayne shook his head. He never went back on a bet. Was River giving him a way out with this? If he pretended, both to River and to himself, that he was just doing this for a bet, then he could keep his dignity relatively intact. He told himself that he didn't actually like being under River's control. In fact, he hated it with a passion, so much that he screamed and thrashed to get out. Right? But if he was just going along with it because he was honor-bound to, then why was he so turned on?

River's hand started its slow journey towards his crotch again, inch by inch. It was maddening for Jayne. She stopped, a hairsbreadth away from his cock. "So you are going to obey my orders. Immediately, without question. Correct?"

Jayne's cock was aching for release, and his balls were full to bursting. He was tired of pretending. He wanted River to dictate his every action, the more degrading the better. He couldn't hide it anymore, no matter how much it shamed him. "Yes," Jayne said.

River smiled. "Good boy." She grabbed his cock through his pants in her small, delicate hand, and held it, not moving. Jayne looked up at her in surprise. "I know what this is. I know what it means." Her other hand traced the head aimlessly through the coarse, tight-fitting cloth. "When a boy is this way, it means that he likes what is being done to him. You liked it when I beat you in the fight. You liked it when I tied you up. You like it when I tell you what to do. Embarrass you. Make you feel weak. Helpless."

Jayne bucked against the wires, pushing against her hand. "Don't move," River said, and Jayne stilled, putting her in complete control of his pleasure. A flush of warmth gushed through his veins. It felt amazing to stop resisting, to do as she wanted him to do.

"Tell me the truth, Jayne. You like it. Say it out loud." Her hand's grip tightened, and Jayne let out a yelp. All he cared about now was obeying River, and the way her hand felt on him.

"I like it." It was an enormous weight off his mind, but he was still ashamed. Hot prickles of embarrassment ran up his back and made him sweat. River started lowering his zipper, biting her lip and smiling at the face he made in response.

"Tell me what you want. I want to hear it from your mouth. Your words."

"I want ya to treat me like I'm yer slave. Boss me around, tell me what to do. Not let me cum until ya feel like it. Tease me and laugh at me. Make me obey yer every command. Make me do humiliatin' stuff. Whatever ya want." By now Jayne's cock was out in the open, and River was steadily stroking it. Jayne was putting the utmost effort into not squirming against her touch, as per her command. It was torture.

"Yeh, I agree. You're my mistress," he gasped, shooting streams of cum into River's cupped hand. She closed and opened her hand, covering it completely and making threads of it stretch between her fingertips and her palm.

"That was fast. I guess you lack stamina in more ways than one." She laughed, and he averted his eyes. Jayne was all hers now. No going back. All she had to do now was think up fun things for him to do. The possibilities were endless.

She straddled his thighs and looked him square in the face. "Your first task as my slave: eat your own cum." River held her hand up to Jayne's face, just far enough so that he would have to bend his head down to reach it. "Lick it off my hand like a dog."

Jayne lowered his head, eager to obey. He stretched out his tongue as far as it would go, lapping at her hand. It was a strange feeling, having something that he was so recently desperate to get out of him go inside his body again. It felt, well, right, in a way. Like things had come full circle.

"You really do like this, don't you? Licking up cum like a gutter whore. How many times have you paid a prostitute to eat your cum? Now you're the prostitute. Except you do it willingly, and for free. That really just makes you a slut, doesn't it? A needy cumslut. Jayne the Slut, eating his own cum whilst tied up, and getting off on it. What would everyone else say if they knew?"

"That's right. Lick it clean." River's hand was now clear of cum. Jayne had swallowed most of it, but the remainder was on his face. River giggled. "You have a cumstache." Jayne tried to lick it off, but River said, "No. Leave it. It suits you."

River grabbed a knife from on top of the bed, and Jayne flinched. A large, genuine smile flashed on River's face. "Relax, you big baby. I'm not going to cut on you. For now, anyway." She cut the knots on the wires, setting him free.

"I'll contact you when I feel like humiliating you again. Don't worry, it'll be soon." Jayne rubbed his shoulders. Those wires really were tight, and he was sore from being in one position so long. "Oh, and... you're not allowed to clean your face or brush your teeth for the next hour. I want you to feel the consequences of being such a cumslut."

"Yes, Mistress," Jayne said, then moved his tongue around inside his mouth. He couldn't wait until River wanted to do this again. He was her slave, her slut, her property, and they both knew and loved it.


End file.
